The present invention relates to graphical indicia related to displayed waveforms, and more particularly to a method of grouping waveforms representing a single channel on a single display, such as multiple frequency or time domain waveforms derived from a single input signal.
Traditional spectrum analyzers map one input channel to multiple on-screen frequency domain waveforms that are all derived from that input channel. For example a spectrum analyzer might simultaneously display waveforms representing: (i) the live signal, often labeled as Normal; (ii) an average of the live signal with prior signals, often labeled as Average; and (iii) maximum and minimum comparisons of the live signal with prior signals, often labeled as Max Hold and Min Hold, respectively. Since these signals are derived from the same input channel, they are typically displayed on a single vertical scale on a display screen.
Unlike traditional spectrum analyzers, oscilloscopes display signals from multiple input channels on the same graticule of a display screen. This is achieved by assigning each channel its own separate vertical position and scale so that the waveforms may be independently positioned on the display screen. Likewise an oscilloscope may map one input channel to multiple on-screen time domain waveforms that are all derived from that input channel, each waveform being displayed in its own separate vertical position and scale.
What is desired is a method of displaying multiple waveforms derived from a single input channel simultaneously on a display screen with grouping indicia to indicate what waveforms are being displayed as well as which one is active for measurements.